Our Family (I'll Be Waiting For You Epilog)
by Mrs. ParkForehead
Summary: Kehidupan Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho setelah menikah, Jaejoong merasa bersalah karena sedikit melupakan keluarganya demi pekerjaan, sementara Yunho dan Changmin membuat perjanjian antar laki-laki. YUNJAEMIN FAMILY/YAOI/WARNING INSIDE/JUST READ N REVIEW


**Our Family (I'll Be Waiting For You Epilog)**

**By Ritsuka Fujinami**

**.**

**.**

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong Changmin and other, just find out

Disclaimer: All cast belongs to God,but this story is mine

Genre: family

Rated : T

Leght: Oneshot

Warning: Boy x Boy, Yaoi, OOC, Don't Like Don't Read

_Summary_

_Kehidupan Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho setelah menikah, Jaejoong merasa bersalah karena sedikit melupakan keluarganya demi pekerjaan, sementara Yunho dan Changmin membuat perjanjian antar laki-laki._

**#disarankan membaca_ I'll Be Waiting For You_ dulu supaya tidak bingung ^^**

_._

_._

**HAPPY READING**

_._

_._

Seberkas cahaya mentari pagi hangat yang masuk melalui celah jendela mengusik lelapnya seorang _namja_ berwajah imut , dan bereperawakan sedikit panjang dari anak seusianya.

Eugh.. _namja_ yang sebentar lagi genap berusia enam tahun itu mengeluh pelan,

Kruyuuuk~~~

"Ugh Minnie lapar..." dengan mata masih setengah terpejam ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. sepertinya ia tahu kemana harus melangkah sepagi ini untuk menenangkan suara perutnya yang seakan berteriak minta tolong.

Di kamar lain...

Fiuuhhh~~~~

Entah sejak kapan kebisaan ini ia lakukan, tapi Yunho tampak sangat menikmatinya,menurutnya ini sangat efektif.

"_Bear_, lima menit lagi..." _see_? Jaejoong langsung terbangun hanya dengan hembusan nafas kekasihnya yang menggelitik daun telinganya.

"Bangun Boo, ini hari minggu kau tau kan kalau Minnie pas-

"UMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Minnie LAPAAAARRRRR"

-ti akan bangun lebih pagi karena lapar." Yunho melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat di interupsi oleh anak semata wayang mereka.

Sreaggg..

"_OMMOOOO_, Minnie..." Jaejoong panik mendengar teriakan Jung Changmin putra mereka,ia langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur, tanpa memperdulikan Yunho.

Yunho hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang menggemaskan.

.

.

Suara dentingan sendok dan garpu menghiasi pagi hari keluarga Jung. Mereka sedang menikmati berbagai masakan yang disediakan nyonya rumah a.k.a Jung Jaejoong. Yunho dan Jaejoong menikah di Paris satu bulan setelah pernikahan Go Ahra. Awalnya banyak yang mencibir mereka, namun ada juga yang mendukung ketulusan cinta mereka. Biarlah mereka jalan di rel masing-masing, begitu kan?

Keluarga kecil yang mereka bangun makin lengkap setelah mereka mengadopsi _namja_ lucu nan imut yang kala itu berusia empat tahun, namanya Shim Changmin atau sekarang berubah menjadi Jung Changmin. Jaejoong mengenal Changmin saat ia sedang menjalani masa pemulihan dirumah sakit. Changmin menjadi yatim piatu setelah kecelakaan bus yang menimpanya,bus yang ia dan kedua orang taunya tumpangi mengalami rem blong dan masuk jurang kedua orang tuanya meninggal di tempat, dan ia selamat karena saat itu ia di dekap _umma_nya. Jaejoong langsung jatuh hati pada _namja_ imut itu saat mereka bertemu di taman rumah sakit.

"_Umma_, bolehkah hari ini Minnie bermain dengan Jiyolie?" ujar Changmin sembari menyantap makanan lezat buatan _umma_nya.

"Tentu saja sayang, _umma_ akan mengantarmu ketempat Yuchun _Ahjussi_ , _umma_ sekalian kekantor, boleh kan Yun?"

"Yay...!" Changmin memekik senang namun tidak dengan Yunho, perkataan Jaejoong membuat raut muka Yunho berubah sendu.

"Aku hanya sebentar sayang, kumohon _Bear_ aku harus mengecek beberapa pekerjaanku, _please_?" Yunho paling tidak tahan dengan _puppy eyes attack_ Boojaenya akhirnya menyerah.

"_It's okay baby_, tidak sampai jam makan siang kan?"

"_Ne_, aku janji.." ucap Jaejoong yakin.

.

.

.

Yunho merasa kesepian sendirian di rumah mereka yang tidak terlalu luas, minimalis namu elegan. Semanjak menikah Jaejoong tidak tinggal di rumah lamanya, tetapi sesekali kesana mengunjungi _appa_ dan _umma_ Junsu. Jaejoong dan Changmin sudah pergi setengah jam yang lalu. Ia sebernarnya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan anak dan kekasih tercintanya di hari minggu, namun ia harus mengurungkan niatnya. Ia memilih bermalas-malasan di rumah. Jaejoong memang masih menjadi Presdir di Kim's Corp sampai sekarang, Yunho tidak ingin menghalangi Jaejoong, bagaimanapun juga Jaejoong bertanggung jawab penuh atas perusahaan yang ditingkalkan almarhum orang tuanya. Selama Jaejoong masih menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang 'istri' dan 'ibu' bagi Changmin Yunho tidak mempermasalahkan kalau Jaejoong bekerja. Ia sendiri sekarang sudah memiliki restoran sendiri bernama "J-Holic" dan saat ini ia bekerja menjadi manager di salah satu perusahaan besar. Kali ini ia benar-benar mendapatkan posisinya tanpa campur tangan dari Jaejoong.

Yunho benar benar merasa bosan, baru saja ia ingin menghubungi Boojaenya tapi ponselnya sudah duluan bergetar,

**'BoojaeJoongie_ calling_'**

"_Yeoboseyo_ Boo?"

"Yunnie _mianhe_, Taemin membuat kesalahan dengan klien dan aku harus turun tangan, _mianhe_ _Bear_ sepertinya aku akan terlambat pulang, tidak apa-apa kan?" Yunho hanya menghela nafas bergitu mendengar ucapan panjang lebar kekasihnya di line sebrang.

"_Arraso, its okay baby_, biar aku saja yang akan menjemput Changmin." Jawab Yunho datar

"Gomawo _Bear_, saranghae..chu~~~ppp"

"_Nado_ Boo.."

Hah~~~, entah sudah keberapa kali Yunho mengela nafas hari ini, ia beranjak dari duduknya mengambil kunci mobil dan bergegas menjemput Changmin dirumah Yuchun.

.

.

.

Suasana rumah keluarga Park tampak lebih ramai hari minggu ini. Ya berkat kehadiran Changmin dengan segala kehebohannya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan keluarga Park ,biasanya pulang sekolah Changmin di jemput Eunhye dan menghabiskan waktu bersama jiyol samapi orang tuanya menjemput. Namun setiap akhir pekan Changmin meghabiskan waktu bersama orangtuanya.

Changmin memang sudah melupakan kesedihanya. Berkat Jaejoong dan Yunho yang berada disisnya ia menjadi _namja_ yang kuat. Ia juga tidak mempermasalahkan kedua orang tua barunya yang sama-sama _namja_. Changmin anak yang cerdas, ia tidak pernah malu membanggakan kedua orang tuanya di sekolahnya, baginya ia beruntung memiliki Yunho dan Jaejoong ,ia bisa hidup berkecukupan dan berlimpah kasih sayang , ia tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya menjadi sebatang kara kalau saja ia tidak bertemu Jaejoong waktu itu. Tak hanya itu Junsu, serta kakek dan nenek Jung juga sangat menyayanginya, bahkan keluarga Park juga menerima kehadirannya. Namun ia tidak pernah melupakan kedua orang tuanya. Mungkin nasibnya sama dengan Jaejoong, bahkan ia menjadi lebih dewasa dibandingkan umurnya yang baru menginjak enam tahun.

Eunhye dan Yuchun hanya terkekeh melihat Changmin yang terus-terusan menggoda Jiyol putrinya. Park Jiyol lebih muda 2 bulan dari Changmin.

Ting tong~

"Biar aku yang buka sayang." Yuchun beranjak meninggalkan ruang keluarga,

Kriett..

"Oh, Yun, masuklah, mau menjemput Changmin _ne_?"

"Ah, _ne_, _gomawo hyung_."

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Changmin setia mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Alasanya ia masih ingin bermain dengannn Jiyol tapi _appa_nya memaksanya pulang. Tidak taukah anakmu sedah terkena virus cinta monyet _eoh_ Jung?

"Minnie, bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke kedai es krim hum?" ujar Yunho, sama seperti Boojaenya Changmin akan luluh dengan eskrim.

"..." Changmin masih diam, meskipun ia sedikit lebih dewasa dari umurnya namun Changmin tetaplah anak-anak yang masih labil,

"Dua cup ukuran jumbo _otte_?"

Changmin menarik bibirnya tersenyum " Yatttaaa... _appa_ yang terbaik!" girang Changmin, _see_? Yunho berhasil memperbaiki _mood_ anaknya seketika.

Seharian ini mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama sesama laki-laki selain makan es krim Yunho dan Changmin juga mengunjugi game center, dan sempat mampir ke "J-Holic" uuntuk mengisi perut karet Changmin. Mereka bahkan melupakan _namja_ cantik yang kini kelimpungan kerena sedari tadi Yunho tidakmenjawab teleponya. _Well_ sebenarnya Yunho melupakan ponselnya yang tertinggal dirumah karena tadi terburu-buru menjemput Changmin.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai dirumah jam tujuh malam, dan lihatlah jung Jaejoong sudah berdiri di depan teras rumah, sembari bertolak pinggang dengan mata doenya yang melotot terlihat marah tapi Yunho dan Changmin hanya terkikik dari dalam mobil melihat _umma_ dan 'istri'nya, sungguh daripada menyeramkan Jaejoong justru terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"_Umma_, kami lelah bisahkah marahnya besok saja? _Anyeong._" Changmin melewati Jaejoong begitu saja dan langsung masuk kekamarnya.

"Boo, kenapa disini? Bukankah kau bilang akan pulang terlambat heum?, _ kka_ kita masuk disini dingin." ujar Yunho cuek sambil sedikit mendorong tubuh Jaejoong memasuki rumah mereka. Melupakan fakta bahwa Jaejoong sedang kesal padanya.

Begitu sampai kamar ia segera membersihkan diri dan menggelung tubuhnya dengan selimut, mengacuhkan _namja_ cantiknya yang sedari tadi uring-uringan minta penjelasan.

_Well_ ia hanya ingin sedikit mengerjai Boojaenya. Jaejoong akhirnya menyerah dan mencoba melupakan kemarahannya, sebenarnya ia yang salah karena harusnya ia memanfaatkan hari ini untuk berkumpul dengan keluarganya bukan malah pergi ke kantor.

.

.

.

Tidak seperti biasanya pagi ini Changmin lebih banyak diam menikmati makannya, dan Yunho sedari bangun tidur terlihat menghindari Jaejoong. Jaejoong semakin merasa bersalah.

Hampir tiga hari ini Jaejoong lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di kantor, ada salah satu karyawan yang melakukan korupsi dan merugikan perusahaan dalam jumlah besar oleh karenanya Jaejoong terpaksa sedikit mengabaikan anak dan 'suaminya' walaupun ia masih sempat menyiapkan sarapan, tapi ia melewatkan makan malam, saat ia tiba dirumah Yunho dan Changmin sudah terlelap.

Hari ini ia sedikit luang ia mencoba menghubungi Yunho dan mengajaknya makan siang bersama.

"_Ne_, Boo, _wae_?

"Yun, kau sibuk?

"_Ne_, Boo, aku akan makan siang dengan _klien_ penting, _wae_? Ada masalah sayang?"

"_Ne, eoppso_, aku hanya merindukan suaramu _Bear_?"

"Kita bertemu di rumah ne Boo, aku pergi dulu, bye..."

Tuttt...tutt. tuuttt

Jaejoong menghela nafas kecewa, Yunho seperti menghindarinya bahkan ia tidak mengucapkan _saranghae_ dan menutup teleponya begitu saja. Beberapa hari ini Jaejoong sedikit tertekan dengan masalah kantornya ia butuh teman curhat, namun Yunho sepertinya menghindarinya, ia juga tidak bisa menganggu Junsu yang sedang menggelar _tour_ konsernya di Jepang. Ya Junsu sukses menjadi penyanyi solo Korea yang merambah industri musik Jepang.

Drttt.. drtt..

Ponsel Jaejoong bergetar tertera nama Junsu disana.

"_Hyung_, _saengil chukha hamnida_, _mian_ _hyung_ harusnya aku berada disana dan memberikanmu kejutan, hehe tapi aku masih di Jepang _otokhe_?"

"..." Jaejoong hanya terpaku, oh _dea,r_ ia bahkan lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

"_Hyung?_? Kau mendengarkan aku? _Mian ne_, aku benar-benar tidak bisa kesana, aku janji akan membawakan kado _special_ dari Jepang, _eu kyang kyang_"

"Ah, _ne, gwaenchana, gomawo_ Su-ie, aku menunggu hadiahnya kekeke" Jaejoong mencoba menyembunyikan kegundahannya, ia tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi Junsu.

"Tenang saja _hyung_, aku tutup telponya ya _hyung_ kau harus kembali latihan.._anyeong_

"_Anyeong_ Su-ie, _Fighting_!"

"_Gomawo hyung_"

Pikk

Jaejoong merasa hatinya sesak. Ia melupakan hari ulang tahunnya, ia bertanya tanya apakah Yunho dan Changmin juga melupakannya?

Jaejoong terus bergulat dengan pemikiranya tanpa menyadari ia melewatkan jam makan siangnya. Ia bahkan tidak ada nafsu untuk mengisi perutnya sekarang.

.

.

Suara deru mobil memecah keheningan malam, Jaejoong pulang terlambat lagi malam ini, ini sudah jam tujuh malam, ia heran memasuki rumahnya dalam keadaan gelap gulita.

Kriet ia membuka pintu dan...

_Saengil chukha hamnida_

_Saengil chukha hamnida_

_Sarang haneun nae yeobbo/nae umma_

_Saengil chukha hamnida_

Jaejoong begitu tekejut saat disambut dengan sebuah kue _tart_ berbentuk kepala _hello kitty_ kesukaanya beserta lilin menunjukan angka 26, dan lantunan lagu ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari 'suami' dan anaknya. Ia begitu terharu.

"_Umma_ kenapa bengong?"

"_Kajja_ Boo, ucapkan permintaanmu."

'Tuhan terimakasih, kau mengijinkanku hidup bersama dengan orang yang sangat aku cintai dengan sepenuh hatiku, terimakasih karena kau mempertemukanku dengan Changmin, Tuhan semoga kebahagiaan selalu melimpahi keluarga kami, Amiin'

Fiuhh

"Yayyyy..."Yunho dan Changmin bertepuk tangan.

Hiks...  
Yunho dan Changmin seketika mengalihkan pandanganya kepada _namja_ cantik yang ada di depan mereka. Mereka sudah berpindah ke ruang keluarga.

Dan mereka melihat Jaejoong menangis, mulanya hanya terisak tapi makin menjadi ...

"Yaa, kalian mengerjaiku _eoh_?" Jaejoong melotot imut dengan air mata yang masih menganak sungai.

"_Ne_,,, Boo/_umma_"

Aish

"Kalian tau betapa khawatirnya aku huh?"

"_Mian_ Boo, sungguh lain kali aku tidak akan memlakukanya lagi, kau tau '_little Yunnie'_ sangat tersiksa, karena beberapa hari ini kita tidak bersentuhan hhe?" Changmin hanya cemberut mendengar ke frontalan _appa_nya, ia juga sebenarnya tersiksa karena tidak makan masakan _umma_nya, karena setiap malam mereka pesan makan diluar dan Changmin masuk kamar lebih cepat untuk menghindari bertegur sapa dengan _umma_nya.

"Ya.. apa maksudmu Jung? dasar _pervert_?" Jaejoong melempar bantal duduk kearah Yunho dan Changmin dengan brutal,

"Ya.. ya..ya.. ampun Boo/ampun _umma_.." beberapa menit merka mengakhiri perang bantal mereka dan berganti dengan saling melempar kue ulang tahun.

Dengan keadaan yang msih acak-acakan dan muka belepotan kue tart mereka mengabadikan momen ini. Dengan beberapa jepretan kamera.

"Minnie, _gomawo _sayang.." Jaejoong mengecup kening dan kedua pipi Changmin.

"Yunnie _Bear_ gumawo..._saranghae_" ucap Jaejoong tulus,

Cup~ Jaejoong mengecup bibir Yunho sekilas, bukan Yunho namanya jika puas hanya dengan kecupan. Yunho menarik tengkuk Jaejoong dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Euppmmmmpppttthhhhh

"Nado BoojaeJoongie..."

Euppmmmphhh mppcckkk

Mereka beriuman cukup intens, dan mereka sepertinya melupakan keberadaan Changmin..

"Yaaa,,,,, _appa_, _umma_ tidak bisakah kalian meneruskanya di kamar, Minnie lapar, kita belum makan malam..." sewot Changmin, ah jung Changmin memang terlahir dengan belahhan jiwa nya adalah makanan.

Sementara Yunjae hanya tersipu malu.

_'Tuhan terimakasih telah memberikan kebahagian bagi kami, Yunnie, Minnie, saranghae'_ –Kim Jaejoong-

_'Tuhan, terimakasih kau telah menghadirkan malaikat terindahmu untukku, Joongie, Minnie saranghae' _–Jung Yunho-

_'Tuhan tolong jaga kedua orang tua Minnie di surga, Minnie tidak akan melupakan mereaka, dan terimakasih sudah menginjinkan Minnie bertemu keluarga baru Minnie, Yunnie appa, Joongie umma saranghae'_ –Shim/Jung Changmin-

Biarlah orang lain menilai mereka salah, mereka hanya mencoba mempertahankan rasa cinta mereka yang semakin hari semakin mekar.

.

.

.

**-END-**

**_Flashback _**

**_Several days before_**

Saat Yunho dan Changmin makan di "J-Holic" ada pengunjung yang merayakan ulang tahun, dan mereka teringat sebentar lagi Jaejoong ulang tahun.

Mereka berdua menyeriangai seketika, _well_ sepertinya mereka punya pemikiran yang sama.

"Minnie, bagaimana kalu kita melakukan perjanjian antar laki-laki?"  
"Maksud _appa_? Apa kita akan mendiamkan _umma_, dan memberi _umma_ kejutan?"  
"_That's rite boy_, bagaimana, setuju?"

"_Oke..yaksoke.?"_

"_Yaksoke.."_ dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

**-OWARI-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca FF pertama saya dan memberikan review nya.**

**Dan ini lah epilog yang bisa saya buat semoga tidak mengecewakan**

**Ini special buat ultah KIM JAEJOONG umma I LOVE YOU **

**Last but not least give me review please**

**regards,**

**_Ritsu_**


End file.
